plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
15 WAYS TO BREAK AN APPLE WATCH
Synopsis Plainrock124 destroys a Series 3 Apple Watch in 15 ways. Summary The video begins with King unboxing the Apple Watch and introducing the video. # Basic Drop - King throws it out of the box. # Pole - King begins a run and the Apple Watch hits a pole. # Dance - King dances to Despacito on Just Dance. When dancing, he knocks his water bottle off and hits his Apple Watch. # Music - iMovie stock music begins to play on King's watch and he starts dancing. While dancing, he loosens the watch, resulting in the watch flying. # Love - King's wife sends him a message containing her heartbeat. King is disgusted, so he throws the watch in the bin. # Trickshots - King lands the watch on the charger and it starts charging. It then cuts to the failed attempts. # Flashlight - King goes in a room and closes the door, but the switch isn't working. He turns on the watch's flashlight, but bumps into the wall several times. He says the light isn't very bright so he goes to get a real flashlight. # Emergency - When writing a script, King bangs his head and takes a nap. His arm leans down, causing the watch to call Emergency Services. On the phone, the dude says he's sending help to King's location. King, panicked, throws the watch out the window. # Send? - King tells the watch to send a text to his grandma saying "I love you". The watch misinterprets this as "f**k you" so King, worried what'll happen, rapidly hits Don't Send, before resorting to smashing the watch with a hammer. He claims the crisis is averted, but then he gets a call from Grandma. # Stand - The watch says it's time to stand. King says he doesn't want to, but the reminder comes up again. He closes it again, but it pops up again, provoking King to yell "Stop!". His friend comes over and King tells him about his watch telling him to stand. His friend says he got an award, but King throws the watch in his face. # Boarding - King is on his boosted board and wonders what time it is. He looks at his watch, but runs over a rock, sending him tripping and hitting the watch on a tree, then another rock. He groans and purposely hits it against the rock. # Apple Pay - Sir (Customer) keeps on hitting his watch on an iMac thinking he can do apple pay and ends up the cashier calls the security. # Water - King starts to take a shower and looks at his watch and gets angry to see the watch doesn't work even though Apple said that the watch is water resistant and throws it saying "What a rip-off!" # Fire - King burns the watch # Series 4 - King unboxes Series 4 Apple Watch then his the Series 3 with the Sledgehammer. Characters # King Liang # King's Wife # Apple Watch Series 3 # King's Grandma # Cashier # Sir (Customer) Trivia # This was the first epsiode to not have 50 ways # This was the first epsiode to not have basic drop in water or this video. Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Destruction Category:PlainRock124 Category:Apple Category:Technology Category:Series